


Drunk as Fuck

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, No sé qué más poner de tags, a leer todo el mundo, en fin, esto es bien raro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos de One Direction deciden irse a un club a embriagarse. Louis termina discutiendo con Eleanor porque Harry le ha revelado un sucio secreto sobre su "verdadero" novio. El ojiazul, enojado y borracho, castigará a Harry.</p><p>¿Se arrepentirá o aprovechará la oportunidad para ir detrás de lo que realmente quiere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk as Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk as Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115591) by LovesLarryandNiam. 



  


 

One Direction ha decidido salir a un club a divertirse. Un par de horas después, todos, exceptuando a Liam, están un poco (o muy) borrachos. Zayn y Perrie prácticamente están teniendo sexo en la pista de baile. Niall está ligando con algunas chicas en el bar. Liam los observa a todos con ojos de águila. Harry, junto a él, bebe a no más poder. Louis vuelve a entrar en el club después de una acalorada discusión con su pronto-a-ser-ex-novia, Eleanor. Se acerca a Harry y le palmea el hombro. Éste lo mira.

 

―Ven conmigo, ―susurró en el oído de Harry. El rizado accedió a levantarse después de que Louis empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Harry dudó un momento pero decidió seguirlo.

 

Se encuentran en el baño sin que Liam lo note. Una vez que Harry entra, la puerta del lugar se cierra de un golpe. El rizado se pierde en los ojos de Louis, se excita, pues en esos ojos azules no hay sólo una pizca del brillo celeste que Harry ama. No, hay oscuridad y una lujuria cuyo destinatario es el rizado.

 

En realidad, la culpa de la pelea entre Louis y Eleanor es de Harry. Él fue quien desde el celular del castaño, y sin que éste lo supiera, ha texteado a Eleanor contándole que Louis no es virgen. A causa de él. Y el castaño había mentido un poquito, bueno, mucho, diciéndole a su novia que sí, que sí era virgen. Y gracias a Harry, la incómoda verdad ha salido a la luz.

 

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―murmuró Louis al oído de Harry, ganándose un quejido de él. Louis lo mordisqueó fuerte.

 

―Lou… lo siento, era una b-broma… ―Harry trató de decir pero al final le salió un gemido. Louis sonrió. Miró a Harry durante una fracción de segundo antes de atacar esos labios con impaciencia.

 

Ambos habían anhelado besarse desde esa noche en la que perdieron la virginidad juntos y prometieron que sería su secreto. Eso hasta que Harry decidió derramarlo todo con Eleanor.

 

Movieron sus labios con hambre. Louis gimió en la boca de Harry una vez que su lengua se coló en ella. El rizado se alejó del caliente beso con un empujón, confundiendo a Louis. Pero esa confusión duró muy poco cuando el ojiverde se arrancó rápidamente la ajustada camisa negra.

 

Louis gimió ante la vista y murmuró un rápido: ―Joder.

 

Luego se quitó la camisa también. Harry maldijo entre dientes una vez que vislumbró el bronceado y tatuado pecho del mayor. Se sonrieron el uno al otro con sorpresa. Esta vez, Harry tenía el control.

 

Agarró la cintura de Louis acercando sus cuerpos. El olor a alcohol uniéndose en ambos. Los dos sabían que a la mañana siguiente probablemente no recordarían nada. Harry succionó fuerte en un lugar sensible del cuello de Louis, éste gimiendo el nombre del rizado y soltando diversas palabrotas. Harry creó un gran chupón de color purpura oscuro en su cuello; separándose, sopló en él y procedió a succionar alrededor de éste. Sólo para demostrar que habían pasado un buen rato. Sin duda lo pasarían.

 

Louis desabrochó los pantalones de Harry, deslizándolos hasta las rodillas. Harry, por su parte, palmeó a Louis a través de sus pantalones. Éste se puso de rodillas y dejó libre el miembro de Harry. Al principio, Louis le dio pequeñas lamidas a toda la polla de Harry, volviéndolo loco. Luego, lo tomó entero, ahuecando sus mejillas. Harry, por supuesto, está gritando, gimiendo y maldiciendo a causa de las sensaciones.

 

―¡Louis! ―gritó Harry mientras su carga se disparaba en lo boca del ojiazul. Louis lo tragó todo felizmente. El rizado tiró, entonces de Louis y estrelló sus labios con los de él.

 

Pudo probarse a sí mismo una vez que juntó su lengua con la de Louis. Ambos gimen y Harry logra separarse un poco.

 

―Continuemos esto en casa, ―susurra seductoramente en el oído de Louis.

 

Se apresuran fuera del club sin que los demás lo noten. Zayn y Perrie demasiado perdidos besándose y Liam y Niall coqueteando el uno con el otro.

 

Una vez en su piso, se precipitan dentro, arrancándose la ropa mutuamente. ―¿Estás listo para que te monte? ―pregunta Harry antes de empujarlo en el sofá.

 

A continuación, pega sus labios al cuello de Louis, chupando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ganando un millón de gemidos procedentes de la boca del castaño. Una vez que el chupetón fue hecho, Harry sopló en él. Ahora Louis era el orgulloso dueño de dos mordiscos en cada lado de su cuello.

 

El rizado se movió sobre el cuerpo de Louis, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo un poco sus pezones. ―Joder, Harry… sólo móntame y-ya ―protestó Louis cuando Harry lamió golosamente su dura y goteante polla.

 

Harry besó la parte superior de su polla y tarareó enviando vibraciones desde sus labios hasta la punta, provocando que Louis gimiera y maldijera. —¡No te atrevas! —protestó cuando Harry comenzó a levantarse.

 

Louis sabía que a Harry le gustaba duro y sólo porque él lo mencionaba de vez en cuando. Lo que no sabía era que el ojiverde solía hacerlo para ponerlo celoso, aunque Louis nunca lo demostró. Sabía esconder esa emoción muy bien.

Harry sonrió feliz mientras besaba a Louis profundamente y se enfundaba despacio en la polla del ojiazul. Louis gimió producto de la opresión y calidez del interior de Harry. Éste bajó en un solo movimiento hasta que el pene de Louis estuvo completamente dentro de él.

 

—Joder. —maldijo Harry mientras se alejaba de los labios del mayor. Colocó sus dos manos sobre el estómago de Louis y éste agarró su cintura fuertemente.

 

Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, hasta que en un movimiento, golpeó su próstata. Y es ahí cuando dio rienda suelta a la velocidad. Louis igualándolo en sus estocadas. Ambos gimiendo y maldiciendo sus nombres.

 

En cierto punto, el ojiazul se da cuenta de que no solo le gusta Harry. Está enamorado de él. Y mientras ve al menor rebotando sobre su polla, llega a la conclusión de que Harry lo ama también. No es sólo la forma en la que trata de ponerlo celoso, es esa mirada profunda que le dirige en cada oportunidad, ese brillo en esas orbes verdes.

 

—Ha-arry, —gime Louis.

 

—Estoy t-tan cerca —y después de eso, está corriéndose sobre su estómago y pecho, manchando a Louis en el proceso, quien está tan ocupado llenando a Harry con su semen, que ni lo nota.

 

La cabeza de Harry cae sobre el hombro de Louis. Sus rizos empapados en sudor. Y el cabello de Louis ya no es un estilizado tupé, es más bien un desastre mojado pegado de su frente. El ojiazul besa los rizos sudorosos de Harry mientras su polla se desliza del interior del menor.

 

Y cuando se abrazan entre sí y poco a poco se deslizan en el sueño, Louis susurra una última vez antes de perder la conciencia. “I’m in love with you…”[1]

 

* * *

****

**_*Al día siguiente*_ **

 

Harry se despierta lentamente con una ligera migraña y no recordando nada de la noche pasada. Al mismo tiempo, Louis se queja un poco. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente, mirando a Louis. Se relaja un poco cuando su mente registra quién es. No es inusual que a veces duerman en la misma cam… bueno, sofá.

 

—Haz… ¿qué diablos pasó anoche? ¿por qué estamos desn… —La voz de Louis se desvanece lentamente mientras imágenes de la noche anterior bailan en su mente. Se ruboriza un poco al llegar a la parte de la mamada y a Harry montándolo fuerte. —¿Has visto mi teléfono, Harry? —preguntó en cambio. El menor lo buscó con la mirada.

 

—Allí, —señaló los pantalones tirados en un rincón.

 

—¿Puedes alcanzármelos?

 

—Nop, —susurró, ganándose una risa de Louis.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el mayor.

 

—Ah… me duele el… ah… trasero, —dijo, murmurando la última parte. Louis se rió aún más fuerte. Y luego se levantó para conseguir sus pantalones y sacar su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos, ganándose una mirada caliente de Harry. Una vez vio la pantalla de su teléfono, su ceño se arrugó al instante.

 

**20 llamadas perdidas de Eleanor. 10 correos de voz de Eleanor. 30 mensajes de texto de Eleanor.**

 

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Harry al darse cuenta del mutismo de Louis.

 

—Sip, todo bien… Harry, ¿recuerdas algo de la noche anterior? —Los ojos de Louis se conectan con los de Harry. Verde y azul, fundiéndose el uno en el otro. El menor sonrió débilmente, su mente nublada.

 

—No, ¿por qué? —la preocupación tiñe su voz. Louis se acercó a Harry y besó la parte superior de su cabeza llena de rizos para, en silencio, irse hacia la cocina. Harry ahora está más confundido que antes.

 

* * *

**_*Unas semanas después*_ **

****

Louis y Harry prefieren no hablar de la noche en cuestión. El primero finalmente termina con Eleanor. Niall y Liam están saliendo. Incluso le contaron al resto del grupo. Harry y Louis, no. Lo mantienen como un secreto.

 

—Harry, tenemos que hablar, —dice Louis una noche en particular, entrando al dormitorio del rizado. Éste, como de costumbre, se pasea por Twitter leyendo lo que la gente dice sobre “Larry Stylinson”. Harry tararea en respuesta a Louis, cerrando su laptop.  —Estoy enamorado de ti. —Louis evita el contacto visual con Harry.

 

El rizado se baja se la cama y camina hacia Louis, levantando su barbilla suavemente. —Lo sé, —dice. Y entonces, sin explicación o aviso alguno, roza sus labios con los de Louis.

 

—¿Esto significa que vas a ser mío? —pregunta el ojiazul, la esperanza reflejada en su voz.

 

Harry asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. —Sip, todo tuyo.

 

>  

**_FIN._ **

 

  
**[1]** Decidí dejarlo en inglés porque no sé por qué pensé en _LittleThings_ y hasta canté esa parte en mi mente. Pero para futuras referencias, Louis dice “Estoy enamorado de ti.” Aunque no es que sea muy difícil de deducir xD **_(Nota de la Traductora)._**  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
